


Privacy

by Ninkasa



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Reinette and a bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

He seemed to have no concept of privacy. Well, no, that wasn't true. He just did not seem to understand the notion that she might need privacy from him.

To be fair, he also had no difficulty dealing with her following after him whenever he would rather be alone. Something he did not do for anyone else. Not even Rose.

Then again, he did not wander into bedrooms and bath houses after Rose either.

Reinette pulled her hair back out of the water and smiled. "May I help you with something?"

The Doctor shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets and coming over to kneel next to the edge of the bathtub. "Not really. Well. . .I mean. No."

There was some credit to be given to this. . .inn that they had found. The people in charge certainly pulled out all the stops when it came to diplomatic visits.

Or people with psychic paper posing as diplomats.

They had gone out of their way to be kind to them. Making certain that there was nothing that could be complained about. Nothing that would make them look bad. All it had taken was Rose's innocent suggestion of, "a hot bath would be nice" and there were white porcelain tubs being hauled into their rooms.

Which had been brilliant and peaceful. Until The Doctor had apparently gotten bored.

"I do not suppose you have gone to inquire into Rose's well-being?" Reinette smiled, more to hide the small hint of annoyance than anything else. There really did need to be some sort of rules about when it was inappropriate to barge in as if you owned the place. Or at least some sort of rules about knocking before barging in.

He stopped playing with a handful of bubbles and grinned. "I knocked. She called me names."

Ah. His smile slipped slightly at the sight of the cup on resting on the side of the tub. "They gave you tea?"

Reinette raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"I think they like you more than me." He lifted his hand and blew the bubbles off his fingers, sending a spray of lemon scented soap into the air.

Reinette watched the bubbles float and pop. "Someone is going to have to clean that up later."

The Doctor looked down at the mess and then looked back up and grinned. "Good. They deserve it. Have you eaten any of the food?"

Reinette shook her head. "No. You said not to eat anything anyone gives us."

"They might have assassins. Or just really bad cooks. I can't tell which."

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask how he knew, when he reached out and squeezed her knee slightly. Her question turned into a slight squawk of protest and she slipped her leg down under the water to get it away from him.

He was not behaving right at all. He was distracted. Well, more distracted than usual and not nearly as chatty as he usually was. And he had the distinct look that said "don't ask".

Reinette picked up the sponge that was floating in the water and held it out to him. "As long as you are here. You can make yourself useful."

He looked down at the thing in his hand as if he were unsure of what it was for and then nodded. "As you wish."

She would not come out and admit it, mostly because he would tease her mercilessly for days, but he was comforting. Something in the gentleness in his hands, still so hesitant to touch her even after so much time.

Reinette let her eyes close as she leaned forward to let him massage her shoulders slowly. After a long moment, she settled herself backwards, letting her head come to rest against his shoulder. She smiled when he kissed her temple, lingering there for a moment.

She did not bother with opening her eyes as she felt him moving around, but she let out a shriek at a splash of cold water cascading down over her body. "That was not nice."

When she did open her eyes, he was smiling. "You were all soapy." A quick kiss landed on the side of her mouth, she suspected he had been aiming for her eyes, but her opening them had thrown him a bit.

He leaned down to kiss her properly, letting out a slight gasp when she wrapped her fingers into his hair to keep him in place. She was trying to sort out how to maneuver to land him into the tub with her when he pulled away.

The Doctor picked up one of the white towel that the sycophants had brought and held it out to her. "You are going to get sick, sitting in cold water."

The water was not really that cold, but Reinette nodded anyway. She stood up, letting him wrap the towel around her. She ran her hand through the strands of hair that had escaped her careful pinning and had gotten wet in their effort.

He took her hand and started tugging her towards the bed. "It's warmer over by the fire."

Reinette smiled, allowing herself to be pulled.

"As you wish."


End file.
